


Only (겨우)

by noniebeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: "And you have all of mine", "You have all my love", Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Does this count as that, Fluff, I write fluff it's short, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, NO KITH, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, angst if you squint, attempt at crack, both of them are whipped for each other canon or not, but then I write angst it's long, how why, it's short af, jeongcheol - Freeform, nearly threw my laptop while writing, slice of life?, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: Jeonghan wants to return everything Seungcheol has given him, but it turns out, he already has.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Only (겨우)

Sometimes, Jeonghan wondered how they managed to reach this far, how their relationship managed to last longer than he expected it to, because how can you expect more? Jeonghan thought that most relationships that start in High School most likely fall apart during college because they couldn't handle the distance, although if it does manage to push through college, it will either be you're serious enough to not let go of each other or you'll both take the second, unfortunate path that would mean letting your relationship be something to look back on, to completely let each other go. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol did both, they fell apart, but they found their way back to each other again with a much more mature mindset which stopped them from falling apart again and making the same mistakes.

"Jeonghan? are you awake?" Jeonghan feels the bed dip behind him, cutting off his thoughts, and after that strong arms wrapped around his waist. "What are you thinking about again?" 

"Nothing, I'm just too tired to go to work today." Seungcheol didn't comment at his reply immediately, he just laid there with his head resting on Jeonghan's shoulder. 

"Let's not go to work." 

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not lazing around or anything... I just thought it's been a while since we went on a date." Even though Jeonghan couldn't see him, he knew Seungcheol was pouting, hoping that he'd agree. 

Seungcheol wasn't wrong, when they were younger they would go on dates almost every day but ten years later, not so much.

"I'll call your boss and you call mine," Jeonghan says, giving in to his lover's idea. "You know what kind of excuse you're going to do?' 

Seungcheol thinks for a moment, "Stomachache?" 

"No, we used that last time. It's a migraine this time." Seungcheol nods at him before grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he chuckled at how Seungcheol was willing to lie just for a date, but then again, he never really refused Jeonghan's requests. 

Once both their bosses were called, they went to a nearby place for breakfast, Seungcheol ordered while Jeonghan found them a seat and Seungcheol comes back with their drinks a few moments later, neither of them said anything at first, Jeonghan thought that Seungcheol was probably also wondering how long it's been since they went out like this. 

"I remember how awkward our first date was." Seungcheoo recalls, "Your hair wasn't that long back then, and we had a date at... which place was that again?" 

"McDonald's." Jeonghan finished for him, Seungcheol chuckles. 

"Yes, how could I forget." He sips his drink before grimacing, "It's too sweet." He tries to get the sweetness out from his throat by taking a big bite out of Jeonghan's waffle. 

"Hey! why didn't you order yours!" Jeonghan complains, 

"Just one bite!" Jeonghan didn't argue further, three years of living together, he's already used to it. "Where do you want to go after this?"

"I mean, we have two days to go around since it's a Friday and our day-offs are on weekends, do you want to go on a road trip?" Jeonghan suggests and Seungcheol's eyes lit up. "We can visit Soonyoung and Jihoon on the way."

"That's a good idea." Seungcheol nods, they continue eating and Jeonghan continues his thoughts from earlier as he stared at Seungcheol, he remembers that Seungcheol mentioned how he wanted to go to Japan, Jeonghan had promised they'd go. 

But that was years ago, Jeonghan still hasn't fulfilled his promise. He felt guilty for it even if he had no reason to, Seungcheol just mentioned it once, but every day he wonders how he could repay him for everything he's done for him. 

Because for now, this was all he could offer, only this love. 

\-----

They went home after, Jeonghan turned on the TV and slumped down the couch, Seungcheol immediately senses his change of mood. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He sits behind Jeonghan, "If you're stressing about work, don't think about it, for now, it's our day off!" 

Jeonghan's lips tugged upward at his words, "I can't believe we're almost thirty." 

Seungcheol beside him whines, "Don't say that, it's still two years away."

They sit in silence for a while, Seungcheol's head now on Joonghan's shoulder while Jeonghan started to play with his hair out of habit, the sound of the television filled the silence but Jeonghan's thoughts were louder than them. 

"Jeonghannie?" Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan hummed for him to continue. "Let's get married." 

"We're already basically married." Jeonghan chuckles. 

"But I want to marry you." 

"Sure." 

"Really?" Seungcheol looks up at him and Jeonghan nods, "Good, you're now my fiance."

"You sound like six-year-old Seungcheol!" Jeonghan laughs. "Asking me to marry you the first day we met." 

"You said yes though." Seungcheol laughs along, his dimples showing as he did, "You said yes because I gave you strawberries."

Jeonghan sighs and realized that even when they were kids, Seungcheol was the one to give him everything, slowly, he began to get scared, Jeonghan's been holding his fear back for years, what could he possibly do to repay Seungcheol?

"Why are you crying?" Seungcheol sits up and turns off the TV to face Jeonghan, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jeonghan immediately shakes his head. "I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry about?" Seungcheol asks with a gentle voice and Jeonghan almost cries even more. "Come on, tell me, I won't be mad."

Jeonghan sniffs and rubs his nose. "I can't give you anything." 

Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows in confusion, then Jeonghan continued, "You're always the one giving and I feel like I'm just taking and taking. When we graduated I struggled to find a job that I want, and you were the one working, you took me in even If I had nothing to give." 

"Jeonghan stop that right now." Seungcheol's voice was stern but his eyes were soft, he took Jeonghan's hand in his. "I don't need anything for you to give me in return." 

"But I want to." Jeonghan's bottom lip trembled. "I want to repay everything you gave me, I want to make up for those times when I didn't know what to do when you're stressed about work, I w-" 

"You ready have." Seungcheol cuts him off, "You told me back then that all your love is for me, and that's enough, it's more than enough." 

Jeonghan remembers that day, it was their third anniversary, Seungcheol was Jealous that Jeonghan was barely giving him attention for the whole week so Jeonghan assured him with those words, Jeonghan didn't know it mattered so much to Seungcheol. 

"Now stop crying, you're like six-year-old Jeonghan." Seungcheol earns a smack on his shoulder, Seungcheol chuckles and pulls Jeonghan in a hug, letting the younger rest his head on his shoulder as he gently caressed his hair. "Don't worry about it anymore, okay? I just need your love." 

"You sound fifteen-year-old Seungcheol now, hitting on girls."

"Stop ruining the moment." 

"We're like in a drama." 

"Jeonghan." 

"Okay, I'll stop." He laughs, burying his head on Seungcheol's neck. "You have all my love." 

"And you have all of mine."

"Sounds like a line from a Rom Co-"

"Yoon Jeonghan stop ruining the moment." 

"Alright." Jeonghan smiles against his shoulder, he lets his worries flow away. For now, they're going to enjoy their Day off, avoid their boss and co-workers if they pass by them today, prepare for their road trip tomorrow. 

Jeonghan finally gets to stop wondering how they managed to reach this far because the answer is already in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed and feedback would be highly appreciated! follow me on twitter @RainbowNonie


End file.
